1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle having a hood for covering an engine room.
2. Description of Related Art
With a conventional work vehicle, in an engine room, there are provided a first region capable of introducing air from the outside of a hood and a second region partitioned from the first region (see e.g. JP 5745449 B2 (JP 2013-209949 A) or U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,359 B2 (US 2013/0256054 A1) corresponding thereto).
In such a work vehicle, a radiator is provided in the first region, and an engine and a non-radiator engine accessory unit (i.e. engine accessory unit other than a radiator) are provided in the second region. And, an arrangement is made such that air through the radiator flows from the first region to the second region.
Incidentally, in a place having a low ambient temperature such as a cold district, if an amount of ambient air flowing through the second region of the engine room is too large, this results in over-cooling of the engine and the engine accessory unit, so that a malfunction may occur. On the other hand, in a place where the ambient temperature is not so low, if the amount of ambient air flowing through the second region of the engine room is too small, this may result in overheating of the engine.
In view of the above-described state of the art, there is a need for a work vehicle capable of maintaining an engine and an engine accessory unit at an appropriate temperature.